The disclosure relates to a management system for a wind energy installation having at least one controller, and to a method using the management system. The management system is used for coordination of component modules in the wind energy installation, which are able to reduce loads and/or to damp oscillations, with a sensor system providing data relating to the operating states of the component modules for the management system.
A wind energy installation has a multiplicity of sensors, some of which predictively detect the wind field, analyze blade loads, check the load on a main shaft, measure reactions to a torque peak, monitor the gearbox state, and measure electrical variables of the generator for the frequency converter and the grid. At the same time, a modern wind energy installation offers a plurality of action options for the oscillation and damping behavior of the installation, for example by means of a pitch drive system, an azimuth drive system, a braking system, and active torque support, as well as by control of the frequency converter. These actuators can act on the component modules such as the rotor, gearbox, drive train and/or generator, the overall behavior of the wind energy installation being coordinated by the management system.
One problem with conventional management systems is that natural oscillations of the various components of the wind energy installation may build up, and the entire system may go out of control, as a result of which there may be an increased risk of damage to the wind energy installation.
One object of the disclosure is to specify a management system which allows improved coordination between the sensor system, actuator system, oscillation damping modules and component modules. A further object of the disclosure is to provide a method using the management system, which reduces loads, reduces oscillations and counteracts the risk of oscillations building up, in good time.
This object is achieved by the subject matter set forth below. Advantageous developments of the disclosure are also set forth below.
According to the disclosure, a management system is provided for a wind energy installation having at least one controller, and a method is provided using the management system. The management system is used for coordination of component modules in the wind energy installation, which are able to reduce loads and to damp oscillations, with a sensor system providing data relating to the operating states of the component modules for the management system, and allowing system analysis. For this purpose, reactive oscillations and/or loads and/or predictive prognosis of oscillations and/or loads of and/or on the wind energy installation as well as predictive disturbance variables are detected, and modules in the controller are activated, with an actuator system carrying out damping measures and/or load reduction measures on the component modules on the basis of the oscillation damping modules of the controller.
This management system has the advantage that reactive oscillations and/or loads and/or predictive prognosis of oscillations and/or loads on the wind energy installation as well as predictive disturbance variables are detected in good time and measures are initiated with the aid of the actuator system to protect the wind energy installation against damage and overloading, while at the same time improving the energy yield. For this purpose, the wind energy installation has a central controller, in which signals which are relevant for oscillation damping and/or load reduction are combined.
The central controller has control modules for a plurality of actuators by means of which the oscillation behavior and/or load behavior of the drive train can be influenced. These actuators include the capability for pitch control, individual-blade pitch control, action by braking apparatuses in the drive train, active torque support, which acts on the gearbox and provides damping capabilities, as well as electronic control for the generator and frequency converter. For this purpose, the central controller has logic on the basis of which a specific one of the available actuators for oscillation damping is either selected, or a group of actuators for oscillation damping is activated.
For this purpose, the sensors interact with system analysis which allows oscillation patterns and their association with suitable actuators with their damping, as well as linking of state monitoring means by selection of one actuator depending on the prior usage of the actuators and/or of the drive train elements. The information is linked in the management system, and individual measures for oscillation damping are derived from system analysis.
For this purpose, the sensor system in the wind energy installation provides multidimensional angle and/or acceleration signals and/or torque and/or force signals for the controller. The latter controls the damping of oscillations and the reduction of loads, caused by the wind, turbulence, the grid and/or the generator, by means of the units in the system, such as the pitch system, torque support, generator loads, frequency converter controllers, azimuth control, torsion-damping elements in the drive train. In this case, the management system also monitors any change in the typical forms of the natural oscillation over the course of time in the wind energy installation, and draws conclusions relating to wear and damage to individual components or component modules and/or subsystems. Furthermore, the remaining life of the wind energy installation can be deduced with the aid of statistical methods, on the basis of the measurement results from the sensor system with respect to previous loads.
The sensors can detect and also distinguish between oscillations caused by structure-borne sound in the wind energy installation and mechanical bending oscillations or torsional oscillations of the various component modules. In this case, the central controller reacts predictively as well as reactively, in that both reactive oscillations and loads as well as predictive prognosis of oscillations and/or loads of and/or on the wind energy installation are detected, and existing state variables of the wind energy installation are used and utilized.
In a further embodiment of the disclosure, the management system has a plurality of controllers for coordination of component modules of the wind energy installation with oscillation damping modules and/or modules which are able to reduce loads and/or to damp oscillations. These controllers can cooperate with one another or can be managed by a central control unit.
Preferably, the sensor system has wind field sensors, blade load sensors, main shaft load sensors, torque sensors, working material sensors, acceleration sensors and sensors for electrical variables of the generator, of the frequency converter and of the grid.
The disclosure furthermore provides that the sensor system for the management system has multidimensional acceleration sensors, orientation sensors and/or angle sensors for detection of the operating states of the component modules, for the detection of reactive oscillations and/or predictive prognosis of oscillations on the component modules of the wind energy installation, and for detection of predictive disturbance variables.
For this purpose, the wind energy installation may have various subsystems of a plurality of component modules, as well as the subsystem of a drive train, for which purpose the component modules may be associated with the main shaft, the torque support, the gearbox and the working material system for the gearbox. The management system according to the disclosure can distribute damping measures and/or load reduction measures between subsystems of a plurality of component modules such as these, with the component modules including the rotor with variable-pitch rotor blades and a rotor hub, the drive train with the main shaft, the gearbox and active torque support, the generator with a frequency converter and the azimuth drive.
The management system according to the disclosure provides not only communication between a plurality of controllers for subsystems but also communication with a central controller. In this case, the sensors in the sensor system may be associated with individual controllers for subsystems and/or a central controller for the management system.
Finally, the disclosure provides for the management system to have subsystems with an autonomous damping function, and for the management system to have a diagnosis device for diagnosis and recording of state data of components, component modules and/or subsystems of the wind energy installation.
A method using the management system has the following method steps. First of all, data is detected relating to the operating states of the component modules with respect to reactive oscillations and/or loads and/or predictive prognosis of oscillations and/or loads on the wind energy installation, and with respect to predictive disturbance variables. Then, actuators are activated for damping and/or load reduction of acute or predicted oscillation states and/or load states of component modules and/or of subsystems of the wind energy installation. Finally, electrical energy is generated, with matching to the frequency, current and voltage demand of the downstream grid.
If an oscillation damping function of a subsystem fails, the oscillation damping functions are distributed between remaining subsystems or component modules. Damage to a subsystem can be diagnosed by means of changes in the oscillation behavior of the subsystem. In addition, the state variables of a subsystem detected by the sensor system are subjected to system analysis in order to identify and to avoid load limits on the component modules at an early stage. Furthermore, the disclosure provides that the state variables detected by the sensor system and results of system analysis, are supplied to an information module, which has the advantage that the operating state of the wind energy installation can also be continuously recorded, and can be read for diagnosis and evaluation purposes.